Moon
by zutaraforeveryay
Summary: A mysterious girl wanders into an Earth Kingdom village in the late hours, and the next morning a rich man in the village lies dead. Introducing OCs.


**Just a small note from your little author here! This is an AU set about 500 years before Aang was born. Benders are not yet well known. The world is filled with mercenaries, bounty hunters, and other people of that profession. **

**Niroko is a new OC I'm introducing to you guys, so enjoy her adventure.**

**P.S. To the people who find my little crossovers, a cookie for each one.**

**Disclaimer? I don't own ATLA! There! **

Liberty

The masked girl flew silently through the trees, heading for the small village. The boy far below her also headed for the village on an earth horse.

She stopped her water disc and let it morph into a tall icicle behind a tree at the edge of the village. Lowering her mask, she walked calmly into the village and melded into the crowd, slipping into an abandoned alley.

.

Three seconds later, Kyon Abruai crashed into the cabbage merchant's stand, careened into the silver peddler's cart, and came to a screeching halt three inches away from her current hiding spot.

"Damnit. Kyon, you _idiot_."

She sighed and slipped down the alley, heading for the mansion at the back of the village.

Climbing through a window, she sighed as she faced three armored guards. They all held spears.

"Well, this will be a bit tricky."

She pulled out three knives and her water pouch. The guards looked confused at the sight. She obviously couldn't reach them with the short knives. They didn't look like throwing knives.

"I was hoping to only spill one man's blood tonight."

She uncorked the water pouch and water spilled out onto the floor, soaking her soft brown boots. The three knives fell to the ground and splashed in the puddle of water. The guards lowered their spears. This girl was obviously crazy to think she could defeat them without weapons.

"Oh well."

She flicked her hands and three water-whips flew up into the air, each armed with a dagger. They flew forward and attacked the guards. She walked calmly through the room, arms at her sides. The only evidence that she was bending was that her fingers were moving around at her sides in tiny waterbending motions.

"I guess that's one hope shattered."

She flicked her index fingers and the water snapped back to her, the three daggers in her hand and the water in the pouch on her back. The three guards were collapsed on the floor, dead.

"Too bad I don't break easily."

She walked down the hall and three minutes later, a piercing scream echoed from the office.

.

.

.

She smirked. The evening wind was whistling through her ears and blowing her long braid in the breeze.

"Money time."

She jumped off the ledge of the roof and landed on the ground below.

"Kyon better not be out playing with Jiuba again."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She landed in front of the tavern, the small discs of water on her feet melting into a puddle in front of the door.

Walking inside, she saw Kyon standing by the counter, talking to a pretty black-haired girl in a serving uniform.

"Kyon!"

He turned around and saw a brown-haired assassin with blue eyes, wearing a blue tunic with water tribe embellishments. A strap was buckled from her shoulder to her waist and small knives were attached to it by small loops. A short sword was buckled to her waist and a water pouch hung from the scabbard. Her hair was in a long braid and she had small beaded strands of hair at the front of her face.

"Did you get the bounties?"

Kyon nodded.

"They're in the barn, tied up and being guarded by Kanshou."

"Good. Jiuba, the regular."

The black-haired girl behind the counter nodded and disappeared into the back of the tavern. Niroko sat down at the corner table and played with one of the small knife loops on her shoulder strap.

"Did you find out if there are any new…jobs for me?"

Kyon didn't reply, but he slid a piece of meticulously folded paper to her under the table.

She took it and excused herself to the bathroom, where she locked herself in a stall and unfolded the paper.

[Kirisaki Maza]

[kill on sight]

[500 yen]

[Warumono Tanken]

[kill leave no trace]

[80,000 yen]

She smirked.

She walked back outside and tossed the piece of paper to Jiuba, who handed her a bowl of noodles. She took the note and tossed it in the fire.

"Kyon, finish your dinner quickly. We need to leave tonight if we're going to be at Zasshi tomorrow afternoon."

"Zasshi? Why Zasshi?"

"I'll tell you later."

They walked out of the tavern and into the forest to the tree where Niroko had stashed her icicle.

"Again, why do we need to go to Zasshi?"

She sighed as the icicle melted with a flick of her hand, turning into a huge ice disc, which she hopped onto.

"Because I need to see Joho, and that's all I'm going to tell you."

They flew through the forest, stopping once or twice for a nap, then speeding forward. They stopped in Kumo for Niroko's reward, then continued on.

Finally, they stood in the middle of a dusty tavern, rain pouring down outside, waiting for the information broker.

The door swung open and a tall, dark-haired man with a furry coat and a smirk wider than the ocean walked in, sliding into the seat across from Niroko. She narrowed her eyes.

"Nice to see you, Izaya Joho."

The tall man laughed.

"I can tell you're lying, Niroko-chan. You're never happy to see me."

"Drop the _chan_, Izaya."

"Why should I?"

"Because there'll be a dagger between your eyes if you don't. And I'm not a liar."

Izaya laughed.

"Right. I'll keep my honorifics to myself then. Alright, assuming you're here for something other than a death threat, what can I do for you?"

"I need information on these two," Niroko muttered, sliding the papers with the information Kyon had gotten her across the table. Izaya took the papers and disappeared into the back room.

"Be right back."

Niroko noticed Kyon talking to a tall man with a huge sword. The man's hair was an odd color, bright yellow, like the chrysanthemum tea her mother used to make. He wore a shoulder pad on one arm and the other was bare, with a gauntlet. He had a large bag strapped over one shoulder.

.

Kyon motioned to the door, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Niroko watching him. He made motions with his hand and he saw her eyes widen, then narrow, glinting anticipatedly.

He talked with the man, he said his name was Cloud. He knew easily that it was a fake name. The man's name was Kiri, was on his bounty list and a dangerous man. It was quite easy with his people skills to talk Kiri into walking outside with him. Kiri didn't notice, but Niroko had jumped out the back window and was now perched on the roof in the rain.

"Well, now that I've lured you here, the action starts," Kyon said, earth swords forming on the ground next to him. He flicked his fingers and the swords flew into his hands as Niroko leaped for Kiri, daggers in hand and rain aiding her hands.

Kiri reacted quite quickly, the huge sword he'd been leaning on now in his hands as he fought off Kyon and Niroko at the same time, icicles and swinging swords everywhere.

.

.

When the rain stopped, Niroko was smirking down at the gagged Kiri, who was tied up quite nicely, thanks to Kyon.

The huge sword lay on the ground behind them, cracked down the middle.

"What a shame. I was hoping you'd put up more of a fight."

She noticed out of the corner of her eye, a Water Tribe man and another, Earth Kingdom. The Earth Kingdom one had the same bright yellow hair as Kiri. She narrowed her eyes and abandoned the two others, sprinting for a puddle below the window she'd jumped out of. The water propelled her up to the window and she perched on the sill.

"Izaaaaaaaaayaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

She sighed as a table flew through the ceiling. Shizuo had beat her to Izaya, and it looked like she wouldn't be getting that information back unless she jumped into the fray.

"Oh well…"

She sighed and pulled the puddle water into her water pouch, since she'd used up the rest.

She climbed through the window and leaped into the main inn. Her fingers flexed and Shizuo froze, his body encased in a thin layer of ice. Izaya had a small switchblade pressed to Shizuo's neck.

"You two had better not be fighting. I have work to do and it's not going to get down any faster with you two fighting. Izaya, did you get any information in?"

Izaya flicked the switchblade shut and took two pieces of paper out of his pocket.

"You asked, I answered." He smirked and walked back into the room he'd been in.

She sighed and walked out of the inn. Kyon was reading a list that went down all the way to the ground.

"What bounty do you have _now_?"

"I'm just adding a couple!"

She sighed and walked with him down the road as he rolled up the list. A yell echoed over the hills.

"IZAAAAYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

She chuckled and a crash behind her told her that the roof of the inn had been broken open.

"Let's get out of here. The authorities will be on our tails soon."

They walked over to the river and Niroko unbuckled two wood discs with straps on them and dropped them on the ground. Silver spikes went around the outer rim, and light blue Water Tribe symbols were painted on the tops.

She sat down and put the discs on her feet, then a wave of water splashed out from the river and swept her into the river. She stood in the middle, her feet resting solidly on the water.

"Coming?"

Kyon pushed his hands out in front of him, and then upward. A platform of rock shot up 6 feet underneath him.

"Catch me if you can!" He rocketed forward, ducking between the trees.

She twisted her arms behind her back and then swiveled them forward.

"Get back here!"

She raced after him, waves propelling her forward through the river.

"You are so not winning!"

End.


End file.
